


foiled

by sorexx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Discord Au, F/M, Gay, Humor, M/M, i mean im trying okay, virtually plotless, what the fuck am i supposed to tag this as
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorexx/pseuds/sorexx
Summary: mr. handsome sexy pants: ya duh im not a celeb lmfao i run a blog called "voltronsbutthole" and i hate myselfmr. handsome sexy pants: but also im secretly kim kardashianin which allura creates a voltron network, keith is gay for lance, pidge is a meme lord, lance is an internet celebrity, hunk got junk, and shiro just wants to help out.





	1. the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall thnks for reading this Piece Of Shit by me, A Piece Of Shit  
> plot whom?? never heard of her. kidding there's like. a little plot  
> umm this is a discord fic so yknow they have actual names, then nicknames per server so  
> here's their actual users even tho it's.... yall are gonna know them im so original!!!!!! not  
> @lancelot - lance  
> @kogangay - keith  
> @pidgeotto - pidge  
> @shrio - shiro  
> @hunkymunky - hunk  
> @princessallura - allura

**@princessallura** added  **@hunkymunky** ,  **@pidgeotto** , **@shrio** ,  **@lancelot** , and **@kogangay** to  **Voltron Network**!

**Voltron Network**

_#castle-ship_

 **princessallura:** Hello, Paladins. Welcome to the Voltron Network. If you are in this chat, you have been selected as the heads of each lion. I am Allura, the owner of the network. I do not pilot a lion, but I oversee everything that has to do with Voltron. You are now the admins. The ownership goes as follows:

 _@shrio_ is the head of the Black Lion.

 _@kogangay_ is the head of the Red Lion.

 _@pidgeotto_ is the head of the Green Lion.

 _@hunkymunky_ is the head of the Yellow Lion.

 _@lancelot_ is the head of the Blue Lion.

We have one (1) bot in this server. There is a channel dedicated to this bot,  _#control-room_. Our helper is Coran. If you need help with commands, just type in t ! help with no spaces. For now, you are the only members of this network. I have chosen the Head Paladins early, so we may get to know each other. Soon I will choose the rest of the members of the network. Friendships help for easy admin jobs. Until then, let's make this network a success, Paladins!

 **lancelot:** KNJKNKJDNF QHAT HTHE FUC IS THAT HUNK ?? DS? ?? ? HI HUNK OMG I CANT BELIEVE WE"RE IN THE SAME NET

 **hunkymunky:** OMG Hi Lance!!!!! Hi everyone else!!!!! This is so cool

 **pidgeotto:** yo shiro

 **shrio:** Hello Pidge! Hello everyone else! I'm excited to work together with all of you (:

 **lancelot:**!!!! you two already know each other too!!

 **pidgeotto:** yeah he's pals w my brother. like, irl. so

 **hunkymunky:** Oh, that's so cool!! Lance and I have been friends over the internet since we were, like, 12.

 **lancelot:** and by "internet" he means i whooped ass in call of duty

 **kogangay:** hello

 **hunkymunky:** False! I beat you a couple times

 **hunkymunky:** Hi there!

 **shrio:** Hey Keith!

 **kogangay:** oh hey shiro.

 **hunkymunky:** You two ALSO know each other!!

 **kogangay:** yeah we've been mutuals for like a year. 

 **lancelot:** henlo kogangay

 **lancelot:** wait is that ur name or is it a play on words bc ur gay

 **pidgeotto:** u can't just ask someone if they're gay

 **lancelot:** yeah u can i just did 

 **pidgeotto:** wow my bad i guess u can

 **kogangay:** um. i'm keith. and i'm gay.

 **hunkymunky:** Hi Keith! I'm Hunk. I'm straight but I'm an ally!

 **lancelot:** thats tru he's a big ally. im lance and i'm * sings * BISEXUAL

 **pidgeotto:** why do u have to sing it 

 **lancelot:** i luv being bisexual 

 **pidgeotto:** thats cute ig

 **pidgeotto:** or w/e

 **lancelot:** (; why u lookin to get sum lance

 **pidgeotto:** pffft thats tempting, but im gonna have to take a hard pass. i'm aro/ace

 **shrio:** Hello everyone, I'm Shiro.

 **shrio:** Really? I didn't know that, Pidge.

 **pidgeotto:** yep thats a thing

 **hunkymunky:** We support you, Pidge. And Keith and Lance! We support everyone in this net. Because we're the PALadins (-:

 **kogangay:** how long did it take you to come up with that

 **hunkymunky:** Like 2 minutes

 **pidgeotto:** ok well i can tell why hunk's the yellow paladin

 **pidgeotto:** im tired of this name im using a nickname

 **@pidgeotto** changed their nickname to  **meme lord supreme**!

 **meme lord supreme:** it is i

 **lancelot:** fucc it im gonna change mine 2

 **@lancelot** changed their nickname to  **mr. handsome sexy pants**!

 **mr. handsome sexy pants:** wait we have admin privs im gonna change everyone's name

 **mr. handsome sexy pants:** _@princessallura_ come back from the dead

 **princessallura:** Shit sorry lmao i was eating

 **princessallura:** I'm glad everyone's getting along tho. How are you guys

 **shrio:** Hey Allura

 **princessallura:** Sup Shiro

 **meme lord supreme:** bows down to u

 **princessallura:** Thx meme lord

 **kogangay:** hi allura

 **princessallura:** Hi Keith

 **mr. handsome sexy pants:** i'm changing everyone's names. can i change urs

 **princessallura:** Go for it

 **mr. handsome sexy pants** changed  **@shrio** 's nickname to  **shiro da hero**!

 **mr. handsome sexy pants** changed  **@hunkymunky** 's nickname to  **hunk got JUNK**!

 **mr. handsome sexy pants** changed  **@kogangay** 's nickname to  **gaylord**!

 **mr. handsome sexy pants** changed  **@princessallura** 's nickname to  **the most beautiful alien prince**!

 **mr. handsome sexy pants** **:** go on, see how u like them. i pulled them frum my soul

 **the most beautiful alien prince:** Luv it

 **mr. handsome sexy pants:** im . crying . . . princessallura dot tumblr dot com just told me sh e luvs the nickname i gave her. .. . . .. . 

 **the most beautiful alien prince:** And IM crying bc voltronsbutthole dot tumblr dot com just gave me a hot nickname . . . .. . . .

 **meme lord supreme:** WAIT WAITIEJRI WAIT 

 **mr. handsome sexy pants:** fux ck 

 **meme lord supreme:** WAIOEKKN 

 **meme lord supreme:** LKKDSW wWIA TIWA TI T

 **gaylord:** YOU'RE voltronsbutthole???

 **meme lord supreme:** DAMMI T KEITH I WAS GONNA SAY TGAT

 **mr. handsome sexy pants:** SKKLSFKDSJFLDKJFN 

 **mr. handsome sexy pants:** im .. .,, ,, yes

 **meme lord supreme:** holy fuck u were the first person i follwoed

 **gaylord:**. 

 **hunk got JUNK:** KJSLFFknksndkn

 **shiro da hero:** Oh yeah that's cool

 **gaylord:**. 

 **meme lord supreme:** ookay .oooooookay. well. we're definitely gonna be pals

 **hunk got JUNK:** PALadins

 **the most beautiful alien prince:** LMFAO THIS IS GREAT

 **gaylord:**.

 **meme lord supreme:** error in keith land

 **mr. handsome sexy pants:** i know im like a tumblr celeb or whateva, but please, everyone, keep ur tears away from me or u'll ruin my makeup (:

 **gaylord:**. 

 **hunk got JUNK:** He's kidding

 **mr. handsome sexy pants:** ya duh im not a celeb lmfao i run a blog called "voltronsbutthole" and i hate myself

 **mr. handsome sexy pants:** but also im secretly kim kardashian

 **meme lord supreme:** who's ur kanye

 **mr. handsome sexy pants:** who WANTS to be my kanye ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **gaylord:** i'm sorry, you're voltronsbutthole? 

 **mr. handsome sexy pants:** yes KEITH we've been over this im kim k

 **mr. handsome sexy pants:** this is such a surprise????/? why is this a surprise 

 **gaylord:** i just. didn't know who op was. 

 **mr. handsome sexy pants:** it is it, lance, kim k, mr. handsome sexy pants, 

 **mr. handsome sexy pants:** if u dont follow me u should. @voltronsbutthole on tumblr

 **shiro da hero:** I'm pretty sure everyone a part of Tumblr Voltron follows you, Lance

 **shiro da hero:** Follow me at @shirogane

 **the most beautiful alien prince:** I'm @princessallura on tumblr follow me too 

 **shiro da hero:** If we didn't follow you, we wouldn't be in this net

 **the most beautiful alien prince:** Shit u roight

 **meme lord supreme:** @rob0science. follow. 

 **hunk got JUNK:** I'm @hufflepxff I run a Harry Potter blog hahaha

 **mr. handsome sexy pants:** wby keeith

 **gaylord:** uh

 **gaylord:** @vxltron

 **mr. handsome sexy pants:** what the Fuck (tm) 

 **mr. handsome sexy pants:** welp i've found my kanye

 **meme lord supreme:** KKNdknsnfkNKNVJFDNJKSNKJSNEGksngnsbnkjsnbkjsdvjkasb

 **hunk got JUNK:** That. Was a long keyboard smash

 **meme lord supreme:** i'm having an ANEURISM 

 **shiro da hero:** *aneurysm

 **meme lord supreme:** i was close

 **mr. handsome sexy pants:** N OFUCKIGN WAAAAAY

 **gaylord:** yeah 

 **mr. handsome sexy pants:** WE'VE BEEEN MUTUALS SINCE LIKE DAY ONE

 **gaylord:** yepp

 **hunk got JUNK:** kimye is real

 **mr. handsome sexy pants:** fucccc

 **the most beautiful alien prince:** I can't believe i set up kim and kanye

 **meme lord supreme:** this is gay

 **gaylord:**. no its not

 **gaylord:** i was just surprised. that's all

 **shiro da hero:** Why

 

**@kogangay > @shrio**

**kogangay:** i've had a major crush on @voltronsbutthole since forever?????

 **kogangay:** it's weird

 **shrio:** Tell him, I don't think Lance is going to think it's weird. 

 **kogangay:** i mean 

 **kogangay:** i guess, yeah 

 **kogangay:** just. don't say anything. this is between you and me for now

 **shrio:** Something tells me Lance thinks the exact same thing.

 **kogangay:** stop i don't need this

 **shrio:** The red and blue paladin...

 **kogangay:** stOP

 **shrio:** Keith and Lance. Klance?

 **kogangay:** i'm actually going to kill you!

 **shrio:** Okay, okay, I'll stop. Try flirting with him

 **kogangay:** maybe

 **shrio:** Keep an open mind

 **kogangay:** i always do

 **shrio:** That's a lie

 **kogangay:** yeah that's a lie 

 

**Voltron Network**

_#castle-ship_

 **gaylord:** don't worry about it 

 **shiro da hero:** He's overdramatic

 **gaylord:** thanks, shiro

 **mr. handsome sexy pants:** ooooo-kay

 **mr. handsome sexy pants:** ANYWAY

 **mr. handsome sexy pants:** my family is calling me to dinner so im gonna have to super sonic blast outta here

 **mr. handsome sexy pants:** see u pals later

 **hunk got JUNK:** PALadins

 **meme lord supreme:** PALadins

 **meme lord supreme:** fuc i thoguht i'd say it before hunk

 **hunk got JUNK:** Get wrecked

 **the most beautiful alien prince:** Bye lance

 **gaylord:** bye 

 **gaylord:** pleb

 **mr. handsome sexy pants:** i was WAITING for kanye to say goodbye to me, the queen, 

 **mr. handsome sexy pants:** AND THEN HE CALLED ME A PLEB

 **mr. handsome sexy pants:** what is a pleb

 **shiro the hero:** It originated in ancient Rome, I think? The poor people were plebeians and the rich were patricians

 **mr. handsome sexy pants:** I AM NOT POOR, NOR A PLEB

 **the most beautiful alien prince:** BYE LANCE GO TO YOUR FAMILY

 **@lancelot** is offline!

 **meme lord supreme:** finally

 **meme lord supreme:** what a pleb

 **hunk got JUNK:** Smh @ Lance

 **the most beautiful alien prince:** Plebs? In MY network???

 **gaylord:** jesus christ

 

**@shrio > @kogangay**

**shrio:** Really? Is that your way of flirting? 

 **shrio:** Calling him a pleb

 **kogangay:** I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FLIRT

 **kogangay:** I PANICKED OKAY

 **shrio:** At least you're taking my advice

 **kogangay:** don't get used to it, this was a disaster

 **shrio:** If you call him a patrician maybe he'll like you

 **kogangay:** do i hear my name being called? i suddenly have to go 

 **shrio:** Coward

 **kogangay:** and proud of it 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, thanks for reading. if u feel like leaving a comment, pls do, bc it makes my day shine brighter than 10000 suns. c u next time


	2. rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meme lord supreme: i can get matt in here to back me up  
> shiro da hero: You know, that's really not necessary  
> @pidgeotto has added @shirosbitch to Voltron Network!  
> shiro da hero: Goddammit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK i actually saved @voltronsbutthole on tumblr bc i think its SO UFNNY SKFKSDNDSN and it wasn't used??? smh im surprised nobody thought of this bullshit earlier lmfao should i use her????  
> anyway here's more trash

**Voltron Network**

     _#castle-ship_

 **mr. handsome sexy pants:** FUCK 

 **@lancelot**  changed their nickname to  **kim west is the best**!

 **kim west is the best:** FUCCCCCC

 **meme lord supreme:** i cant take all these nickname changes

 **@pidgeotto** changed  **@lancelot** 's nickname to  **voltron's butthole**!

 **voltron's butthole:** i didn't ask for this

 **voltron's butthole:** yet i am too lazy to change it again

 **hunk got JUNK:** Really? In front of my salad?

 **voltron's butthole:** u dont eat salad

 **hunk got JUNK:** *Image attached

 **voltron's butthole:** fuc

 **meme lord supreme** **:** THE TRUE MEME LORD

 **hunk got JUNK:** Thanks

 **voltron's butthole:** FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

 **voltron's butthole:** C

 **gaylord:** ha

 **voltron's butthole:** shut the fuck up kanye

 **voltron's butthole:** fucc*

 **meme lord supreme:** u want sum fuc

 **hunk got JUNK:** fuk* 

 **meme lord supreme:** fuk

 **meme lord supreme:** *fucc

 **voltron's butthole:** FUCK

 **hunk got JUNK:** *fucc

 **gaylord:** funk

 **gaylord:** fuck*

 **voltron's butthole:** fucc*

 **hunk got JUNK:** fucc*

 **meme lord supreme:** fuxc*

 **meme lord supreme:** GOD SMANIT

 **hunk got JUNK:** dammit*

 **the most beautiful alien prince:** I'm deleting this server

 **voltron's butthole:** ALLURRRRRAAAAAAA

 **voltron's butthole:** ra ra

 **voltron's butthole:** a a aaa

 **voltron's butthole:** ro ma

 **voltron's butthole:** ro ma maaa

 **voltron's butthole:** ga ga 

 **voltron's butthole:** oh la laaa

 **hunk got JUNK:** Want your bad romance

 **voltron's butthole:** what. the fuck.

 **meme lord supreme:** fucc*

 **voltron's butthole:** NO THAT DESERVES A K BECAUSE IM ANGRY

 **the most beautiful alien prince:** Shiro, keith and i are making a server away from you guys bc you're lame

 **meme lord supreme:** can i join

 **gaylord:** no you participated in the "fucc"ing

 **meme lord supreme:** ha keith said fuccing

 **hunk got JUNK:** I want your love???

 **voltron's butthole:** AND I WANT YOUR REVENGE

 **hunk got JUNK:** You and me could write a bad romance ((((-: 

 **voltron's butthole:**... fucc we really could

 **shiro da hero:** I'm here. What did I miss

 **gaylord:** fuccing

 **shiro da hero:** Oh God

 **hunk got JUNK:** Not the kind of fuccing you are imagining

 **shiro da hero:** I WASN'T IMAGINING IT BEFORE YOU SAID THAT

 **meme lord supreme:** rip shiro 1934-2017

 **shiro da hero:** Uh

 **shiro da hero:** False

 **meme lord supreme:** fact

 **meme lord supreme:** i can get matt in here to back me up

 **voltron's butthole:** bacc*

 **meme lord supreme:** i can get matt in here to bacc me up

 **meme lord supreme:** wait he's my brother he can't bacc me up

 **shiro da hero:** You know, that's really not necessary

 **@pidgeotto** has added  **@shirosbitch** to  **Voltron Network**!

 **shiro da hero:** Goddammit

 **voltron's butthole:** holy UFKCX

 **meme lord supreme:** matt. shiro was born in 1934 right

 **shirosbitch:** fact

 **shirosbitch:** holt up where am i 

 **meme lord supreme:** FUCCCCCKJNNjsdfnsnjs

 **shiro da hero:** Pidge, Matt isn't supposed to be here

 **the most beautiful alien prince:** Who is this pleb

 **voltron's butthole:** i was gonna just eat my popcorn and watch this shit go down but i cannot SINCE U USED THE UNHOLY WORD

 **the most beautiful alien prince:** Shut up and let the adults talk, pleb

 **gaylord:** fuck

 **gaylord:** DON'T

 **voltron's butthole:** fucc*

 **meme lord supreme:** fucc*

 **hunk got JUNK:** fucc*

 **shirosbitch:** fucc*

 **shiro da hero:** Like brother, like sister

 **shiro da hero:** Allura, Matt  _@shirosbitch_ is Pidge's older brother

 **the most beautiful alien prince:** He can stay ig he's the castle janitor

 **the most beautiful alien prince:** I mean, only until i get off my ass and choose the net members. Then he'll be sorted into a paladin group. He doesn't get admin privs tho

 **shirosbitch:** heck yeah im the janitor

 **shirosbitch:** where am i 

 **meme lord supreme:** that voltron net i told you about

 **shirosbitch:** oh lit

 **voltron's butthole:** wait

 **voltron's butthole:** pidge is a girl???????

 **hunk got JUNK:** Lance....

 **meme lord supreme:** no i'm a meme lord. meme lords have no gender

 **voltron's butthole:** but what pronouns do i use, my lord

 **meme lord supreme:** don't refer to me at all

 **gaylord:** i'm a lord, too

 **voltron's butthole:** shut up pleb

 **gaylord:** i'm sorry, patrician????

 

**@kogangay > @shrio**

**kogangay:** how was that

 **shrio:** Good, I'm proud of you

 **shrio:** Let's see how he reacts

 

**Voltron Network**

_#castle-ship_

 **voltron's butthole:**  keith, i ..... i dont know what to say

 **gaylord:** then don't

 

**@shrio > @kogangay**

**shrio:** Aaaaand there we go.

 **kogangay:** i panicked again leave me alone 

 

**Voltron Network**

_#castle-ship_

**voltron's butthole:**  i know what to say now

 **voltron's butthole:** alas, the moment is over

 **voltron's butthole:** our bonding moment

 **voltron's butthole:** kanye

 **meme lord supreme:** gay

 **meme lord supreme:** gaaaaaaaaay

 **the most beautiful alien prince:** Gay

 **hunk got JUNK:** More like beautiful

 **shirosbitch:** heartwarming

 **shirosbitch:** ((((((what is going on))))))

 **meme lord supreme:** ((((((keith and lance are gay for each other and idolize each other's tumblr blogs))))))

 **gaylord:** UM FALSE

 **shirosbitch:** OH, TO BE A TEEN AGAIN

 **shiro da hero:** Matt, you're still a teen

 **shirosbitch:** YOUNG AND IN LOVE

 **gaylord:** FALSE AGAIN

 **voltron's butthole:** FACT?????? WYM "FALSE" WE'RE KIM AND KANYE??????????

 **gaylord:** miss me with that gay shit

 **meme lord supreme:** SCREAMS IN GERMAN

 **the most beautiful alien prince:** Might i remind you that your nickname is "gaylord" and YOUR ACTUAL @ IS "kogangay"

 **gaylord:** no

 **the most beautiful alien prince:** Well guys i tried

 **gaylord:** i'm a hetero now

 **meme lord supreme:** heteros? never heard of them

 **voltron's butthole:** whom'st'd've

 **meme lord supreme:** you did it wrong. 

 **meme lord supreme:** whomst'd've'ly'yaint'nt'ed'ies's'y'es

 **shirosbitch:** you're all wrong

 **shirosbitch:** whоm'st'd've'dist'd'n't'st'd've'll's'd've're'n't'y'all'll'ven't't'whom'st'd'y'all've'nt'll've'y'all'oughtn'tt'shan't've'there'dn't'vet'be'st'dn'mightn't'ven't'st've'ten'y'all'st'd'n't've'll'on't'vehe'd'whom'st'd've'dist'd'n't'st'd've'll's'd've're'n't'y'all'll'ven't't'whom'st'd'y'all've'nt'll've'y'all'oughtn'tt'shan't've'there'dn't'vet'be'st'dn'mightn't'ven't'st've'ten'y'all'st'd'n't've'll'on't'vehe'd'whom'st'd've'dist'd'n't'st'd've'll's'd've're'n't'y'all'll'ven't't'whom'st'd'y'all've'nt'll've'y'all'oughtn'tt'shan't've'there'dn't'vet'be'st'dn'mightn't'ven't'st've'ten'y'all'st'd'n't've'll'on't'vehe'd'whom'st'd've'dist'd'n't'st'd've'll's'd've're'n't'y'all'll'ven't't'whom'st'd'y'all've'nt'll've'y'all'oughtn'tt'shan't've'there'dn't'vet'be'st'dn'mightn't'ven't'st've'ten'y'all'st'd'n't've'll'on't'vehe'd'whom'st'd've'dist'd'n't'st'd've'll's'd've're'n't'y'all'll'ven't't'whom'st'd'y'all've'nt'll've'y'all'oughtn'tt'shan't've'there'dn't'vet'be'st'dn'mightn't'vеn't

 **voltron's butthole:** FUCK (that deserves the k) that gave me athsma 

 **shiro da hero:** *asthma

 **shiro da hero:** What is up with people mispronouncing medical conditions on this server? 

 **hunk got JUNK:** I think I just had a seisure

 **shiro da hero:** seizure*

 **the most beautiful alien prince:** I just broke all my fingnesr

 **the most beautiful alien prince:** All of em 

 **the most beautiful alien prince:** Ripped em off

 **gaylord:** tragic

 **voltron's butthole:** GUYS

 **voltron's butthole:** i'm CRYING

 **gaylord:** wait what 

 **gaylord:** what happened?

 **hunk got JUNK:** He's listening to Rainbow again

 **gaylord:** oh. so nothing important

 **voltron's butthole:** FUCK U KOGANGAY

 **meme lord supreme:** u mean 

 **meme lord supreme:** fucc u, kogangay ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **shiro da hero:** What's Rainbow

 **voltron's butthole:** not fucc, kanye's sleeping on the couch 2nite

 **voltron's butthole:** AND GASPS IN SPANISH

 **voltron's butthole:** rainbow is kesha's newest album

 **the most beautiful alien prince:** Fuxl

 **voltron's butthole:** and i'm listening to it adn sobbing 

 **shirosbitch:** im listening to "awaken, my love!" again

 **meme lord supreme:** nobody gives a shit about ur shitty music 

 **shirosbitch:**?????? whta the Fuck (tm) 

 **shirosbitch:** CHILDISH GAMBINO IS THE FUCKING BOMB

 **shiro da hero:** Pidge, no...

 **meme lord supreme:** DON'T TELL ME HE BRAINWASHED YOU, TOO

 **voltron's butthole:** ANYWAY

 **voltron's butthole:** RAINBOW

 **gaylord:** no let's talk about childish gambino.

 **voltron's butthole:** WHOM???? NEVER HEARD OF HER

 **voltron's butthole:** BUT I HAVE HEARD OF A WOMAN NAMED KESHA ROSE SEBERT

 **voltron's butthole:** A QUEEN

 **shirosbitch:** but anyway childish gambino

 **voltron's butthole:** HBWJKJFKSJFKSKSNFKjn

 **hunk got JUNK:** Calls in a hoodie (((she doesn't even go here)))

 **shirosbitch:** shit

 **meme lord supreme:** wheeze

 **shiro da hero:**. . . . . . . 

 **voltron's butthole:** WHAT THE FUXK TRUE 

 **voltron's butthole:** GET OUT

 **voltron's butthole:** WHICH PALADIN ARE U???? OH NONE????? LEAVVE

 **voltron's butthole:** BYE

 **voltron's butthole:** RAISE UR HAND IF U WANT HIM TO STAY

 **meme lord supreme:** not i 

 **shirosbitch:** u brought me here

 **meme lord supreme:** u know how ppl say you shouldnt regret things in life? well that's my one regret

 **shirosbitch:** gasps....

 **shiro da hero:** Kick him out

 **shirosbitch:** shIRO >..>>.>......>>.

 **shirosbitch:** but.... my name................

 **shiro da hero:** Suddenly, I don't know how to read

 **shirosbitch:** it was ME who introduced you to that meme!!!!!

 **the most beautiful alien prince:** I don't care either way

 **shirosbitch:** ok that's fair 

 **hunk got JUNK:** I always believe in giving people the benefit of the doubt

 **voltron's butthole:** HNUk

 **meme lord supreme:** BUDDY NO

 **shiro da hero:** Hunk...

 **hunk got JUNK:** Yeah no sorry 

 **shirosbitch:** SNFKSNFKNFkan

 **voltron's butthole:** see. now everyone has spoken

 **gaylord:** raises hand

 **voltron's butthole:** HAS A HEART ATTACK

 **gaylord:** get reckt

 **meme lord supreme:** rekt*

 **gaylord:** reckt

 **shirosbitch:** THANK U GAYLORD

 **shirosbitch:** I WORSHIP U 

 **shirosbitch:** bows down to u while chanting "gaylord.... gaylord....." 

 **gaylord:** my name is keith

 **shirosbitch:** oh shit i made out w a keith once

 **gaylord:**.... what's your name

 **shirosbitch:** matt

 **gaylord:** yeah no 

 **shirosbitch:** whew

 **meme lord supreme:** JKFKSNFKSNF

 **voltron's butthole:** i . am angry.

 **hunk got JUNK:** Bc Matt took ur man? 

 **voltron's butthole:** FALSE

 **meme lord supreme:** (((fact)))

 **gaylord:**.

 **voltron's butthole:** WE CANNOT ALLOW THIS KESHA BASHER TO STAY

 **the most beautiful alien prince:** The people have spoken

 **voltron's butthole:** false. keith has spoken. and keith is inhuman.

 **voltron's butthole:** keith

 **voltron's butthole:** is a galra

 **meme lord supreme:** GASPS IN FRENCH

 **hunk got JUNK:** Lance... we don't say things like that.....

 **shiro da hero:** Oh my God

 **gaylord:**. 

 **the most beautiful alien prince:** WE ARE ALL PALADINS HERE. WE DO NOT SLANDER EACH OTHER

 **the most beautiful alien prince:** LANCE. APOLOGIZE.

 **gaylord:** yes. apologize. (:

 **voltron's butthole:** no

 **gaylord:** i'm putting a psa on my tumblr for everyone to unfollow you because you sent me rude messages

 **shiro da hero:** KEITH

 **meme lord supreme:** do it tbh

 **hunk got JUNK:** Yeah he deserves it

 **shirosbitch:** yeah keith/gaylord/my lord do it

 **voltron's butthole:** ALLURA DO SOMETHING

 **the most beautiful alien prince:** No either apologize or he sends the psa

 **voltron's butthole:** u don't have proof, keith (:<

 **gaylord:** *Image Attached

 **voltron's butthole:** THAT'S PHOTOSHOPPED

 **gaylord:** yeah, so?

 **meme lord supreme:** i'd believe it

 **shiro da hero:** It's... pretty believable.

 **hunk got JUNK:** That's so cool, it even uses Lance's grammar 

 **shirosbitch:** wait he's voltronsbutthole on tumblr

 **voltron's butthole:** FUCK ALL OF YOU

 **voltron's butthole:** fine. keith, i am sorry

 **gaylord:** for? 

 **voltrons butthole:** saying u are a galra...

 **gaylord:** and?

 **voltrons butthole:** JFSNFDNDnf I DONT KNOW

 **voltron's butthole:** being a bad wife????

 **gaylord:** i don't know either i just wanted to see what you'd say.

 **meme lord supreme:** fkdnksn

 **gaylord:** it's cool lance

 **voltron's butthole:** smh. you're still sleeping on the couch.

 **gaylord:** i didn't expect anything different 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR ALL UR SWEET COMMENTS AND KUDOS SO FAR I LITERLALY SCREAM AND ASTRAL PROJECT MY BODY TO HELL WHEN I SEE THEM


	3. gamestop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pidgeotto: I MAY BE SMALL BUT I WILL FIGHT U, U GIANT MAN  
> hunk got JUNK: I'm 6'2  
> pidgeotto: AND IM READY TO RUMBLE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall have me screaming over here i love u so mcuh?????? all of u kisses kisses kisses  
> it's funny bc im a part of a net on discord and we're all pretty close like this ksksfskf tbh i kinda base lance's typing style off my own ???? bc as u can see from my notes and replies when u guys comment i'm.... emotional  
> THNAKS FOR READING ENJOY MORE TRASH

**Voltron Network**

     _#castle-ship_

**gaylord:** have i mentioned that i hate my job? 

**shiro da hero:** Nope

**gaylord:** well i am now

**gaylord:** i hate my job.

**voltron's butthole:** what happened, kanye

**gaylord:** that joke isn't dead yet? 

**voltron's butthole:** WOAH HOAH HOAH

**voltron's butthole:** just bc ur having a ruff day doesn't mean u need to take it out on me 

**meme lord supreme:** in this chat, jokes never die

**gaylord:** sorry. i'm in a bad mood.

**gaylord:** i hate my job.

**shiro da hero:** You mentioned. What happened? 

**gaylord:** well i work at gamestop

**gaylord:** because i like video games and i thought i'd be helping other video game lovers choose games

**meme lord supreme:** lmfaoooo false

**gaylord:** turns out

**gaylord:** yep

**gaylord:** turns out that the minority of people i assist are friendly, fellow video game lovers

**gaylord:** and the majority are bratty 8 year old kids' snotty parents

**shiro da hero:** Customer service sucks

**voltron's butthole:** what happened specifically

**gaylord:** so i'm the best employee that works there, right? i'm not even bragging. it's just a fact

**gaylord:** i'm also the youngest. i'm 18. and the rest are in their early-mid 20s. one's like 45. there's like 2 girls. and they're both, like, 19.

**gaylord:** the girls are p cool. the three of us are the best people who work there. and we're friends bc i'm the only one who doesn't hit on them

**meme lord supreme:** ur gay

**voltron's butthole:** thats why he doesnt hit on them u stupid bird

**meme lord supreme:** false??????? bird whom????

**gaylord:** exactly. I'M FUCKING GAY. and as you people know, just like the straights, i am not attracted to every male on the planet. 

**gaylord:** so i'm at the counter, ringing up some 6 year old's new gta 5 game, desperately trying to get the mom's attention (she's on a very important phone call with sandra) so i can tell her that her kid's about to buy a rated m game where he can fuck a stripper, my coworker (a male in his mid-late 20s who is already pretty much bald with a beer gut and a confederate flag hanging in the window of his truck) starts talking to me about one of the girls

**the most beautiful alien prince:** I feel the looming onslaught of sexism

**voltron's butthole:** have u been lurking 

**the most beautiful alien prince:** I always lurk

**shiro da hero:** The lurking princess

**the most beautiful alien prince:** Swoons

**gaylord:** basically he's like "keith are you banging cristina" and i was like ". no. i'm not banging cristina." and he was like "lol she hot as fuck have you seen dat ass?" and internally i'm screaming "IM GAY IM GAY IM GAY" but externally i was kind of just (: (: (: (: 

**gaylord:** so i go "uh i guess? i don't really pay attention to... dat ass...." and this motherfucker actually says "what? you don't? i think it's the only reason [manager] hired her! bc she has a nice ass and a big rack" 

**voltron's butthole:** wtf

**voltron's butthole:** find me his @ i just wanna talk

**the most beautiful alien prince:** No. Find ME his @. I just wanna talk.

**gaylord:** yeah uh i got mad and yelled at him in front of the kid and his mom and sandra and long story short i came out to him violently and he told ALL of our coworkers. and every one of them pulled the "are u into me" thing.

**gaylord:** spoiler alert: i'm not into them.

**gaylord:** pro: one of the girls is gay. ironically, it's cristina. so now i have a gay friend

**shiro da hero:** There's (usually) a silver lining. I'm sorry they all suck

**voltron's butthole:** ill beat them up for u

**gaylord:** something tells me you aren't big and buff

**voltron's butthole:**..... im kinda skinny

**hunk got JUNK:** Kinda skinny? Lance's scrawny butt tried to donate blood last year for a school blood thing and they turned him away because he didn't weigh enough

**meme lord supreme:** wheezes

**meme lord supreme:** i thought u guys were just internet pals

**hunk got JUNK:** We live pretty close by. Same district in school, met over Xbox. Anyway, he Skyped me when it happened

**voltron's butthole:** ): i just wanted to save 3 lives

**gaylord:** that's... kinda cute, actually. 

**voltron's butthole:** (: i am adorable

 

**@lancelot > @hunkymunky**

**lancelot:** HE THINKS IM CUTE

**hunkymunky:** Why is this only me 

**lancelot:** oops wrong chat

 

**operation: klance**

_#general_

**lancelot:** HE THINKS IM CUTE (pt 2)

**pidgeotto:** when was there ever a pt 1

**lancelot:** ouchie

**hunkymunky:** He accidentally pmed me instead of coming here

**pidgeotto:** o

**pidgeotto:** anyway false he just thought the fact that you wanted to save 3 lives was cute

**pidgeotto:** which it is. and then u got turned away for being a twig

**lancelot:** im not THAT skinny

**hunkymunky:** Yes u are

**lancelot:** STOP BODYSHAMING ME AND HELP ME GET A BOYFRIEND GODDAMMIT

 

**Voltron Network**

_#castle-ship_

**meme lord supreme:**  lance is truly adorable. wow. amazing.

**hunk got JUNK:** I've never seen someone so attractive

**voltron's butthole:** guys.... im blushing

 

**@kogangay > @shrio**

**kogangay:** what the fuck do i do 

**kogangay:** shiro?????

**kogangay:** SOS I NEED YOU ANSWER ME

**kogangay:** fuck this

 

**Voltron Network**

     _#castle-ship_

**gaylord:**  um yeah

**gaylord:** i've never actually seen him though. so

**voltron's butthole:** take our word for it im attractive

**voltron's butthole:** actually pidge has never seen me. so. 

**voltron's butthole:** take hunk's word for it

**the most beautiful alien prince:** How are you too light to give blood

**hunk got JUNK:** You have to be at least 110 pounds

**meme lord supreme:** LANCE ISNT AT LEAST 110 POUNDS

**meme lord supreme:** i mean i weigh like 95

**meme lord supreme:** BUT I'M 15 AND 5 FOOT EVEN

**voltron's butthole:** YOU'RE 15

**meme lord supreme:** MAYBE

**shirosbitch:**  ya pidge is 15

**shirosbitch:** but she's a genius. she's supposed to be a freshman but she's a senior

**meme lord supreme:** um false 1) i'm supposed to be a sophomore fuck u 2) im a junior

**gaylord:** but you're a genius? that's a fact?

**meme lord supreme:** yeah fact

**voltron's butthole:** hunk's a genius too but he's a senior like me

**gaylord:** and me

**voltron's butthole:** you're 18 tho???

**gaylord:** i

**gaylord:** you're going to hold this against me.

**shiro da hero:** We won't hold anything against you, Keith.

**the most beautiful alien prince:** Yeah if we were gonna hold anything against anybody its the fact that junior lance didn't weigh 110 pounds

**voltron's butthole:** FKSDFKNSKDNK IT WAS SOPHOMORE LANCE, ACTUALLY, AND I WAS 5'4 AND 105!!!!!

**voltron's butthole:** anyway keith u were saying

**gaylord:** i was held back in 2nd grade

**shirosbitch:** y

**gaylord:** i got into too many fights

**meme lord supreme:** WHEEZES

**the most beautiful alien prince:** Omg

**shiro da hero:** You got into too many fights

**voltron's butthole:** DKSKFNKNf keith the scrapper 

**gaylord:** shut it, scrawny

**voltron's butthole:** FUKC OFF IM NOT 5'4 ANYMORE

**voltron's butthole:** i'm 6'0

**hunk got JUNK:** You're 5'10

**voltron's butthole:** id appreciate it if u didnt

**voltron's butthole:** and i actually donated blood last week so fuck u

**meme lord supreme:** fucc u 

**voltron's butthole:** fucc u *lenny face* 

**voltron's butthole:** im too lazy to search it up

**shirosbitch:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**voltron's butthole:** thanx matt

**shirosbitch:** np voltronsbutthole

**shiro da hero:** Matt why are you still here

**shirosbitch:** bc i luv u

**shiro da hero:** Can we kick him out

**shirosbitch:** WE WENT OVER THIS A COUPLE DAYS AGO

**shiro da hero:** And?

**the most beautiful alien prince:** Shiro a straight savage

**shiro da hero:** Thanks princess

**hunk got JUNK:** There's kids in this server, can we take the pda elsewhere

**meme lord supreme:** GASPS IN ICELANDIC

**meme lord supreme:** hunk.... my guy.........

**voltron's butthole:** lol roasted

**gaylord:** well. regardless of how tall you were in 10th grade, you one upped me

**shirosbitch:** keith........... how tall were u......

**gaylord:**......

**gaylord:** 5'1

**the most beautiful alien prince:** AS A SOPHOMORE

**hunk got JUNK:** SKFSNFKNKSDNDFSLFSKDFLKSFLk

**meme lord supreme:** SHRIEKS IN JAPANESE

**voltron's butthole:** oh. oh keith

**voltron's butthole:** oh sweet, sweet keith

**gaylord:**.

 

**operation: klance**

_#general_

**pidgeotto:**  lance stop fliritng w him

**pidgeotto:** do u have a thing for midgets

**hunk got JUNK:** You're literally five foot zero

**pidgeotto:** UM 1) IM A GIRL AND THEY'RE SCIENTIFICALLY SMALLER THAN BOYS 2) IM 15 3) I MAY BE SMALL BUT I WILL FIGHT U, U GIANT MAN

**hunk got JUNK:** I'm 6'2

**pidgeotto:** AND IM READY TO RUMBLE

 

**Voltron Network**

_#castle-ship_

**voltron's butthole:** sweet, sweeeeeeeeeet keith 

**voltron's butthole:** kanye, if u will, 

**gaylord:** is there a point to these condescending adjectives

**voltron's butthole:** if u were 5'1 two years ago, how tall are u now? 

**the most beautiful alien prince:** Oop

**gaylord:** none of your business

 

**@shrio > @kogangay**

**shrio:** How tall are you?

**kogangay:** i'm 5'6 and three quarters

**shrio:** So you're 5'6

**kogangay:** AND 3 QUARTERS

**kogangay:** they matter

**shrio:**...

**shrio:** Okay 

 

**Voltron Network**

_#castle-ship_

**shiro da hero:**  He's 5'6

**shrio:** *Image Attached

**hunk got JUNK:** Smol

**gaylord:** i hate you.

**gaylord:** and it's 5'6 and 3 quarters

**voltron's butthole:** IM FOUR INCHES TALLER THAN U 

**voltron's butthole:**.... i mean 6

**the most beautiful alien prince:** Give it a rest lance we know you're not six feet

**voltron's butthole:** fuc

**shiro da hero:** I'm six feet tall

**gaylord:** everyone expected it out of you

**shiro da hero:** Just because you're short doesn't mean you have to be angry

**meme lord supreme:** he's not angry he soft

**gaylord:** I'M NOT SOFT

**voltron's butthole:** soft keith

**voltron's butthole:** so smol, so soft, 

**gaylord:** I'M NOT SOFT I'M HARD. 

**gaylord:** I'M ALL HARD

**shirosbitch:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**shiro da hero:** Keith

**voltron's butthole:** gtg

**meme lord supreme:** he's taking a cold shower

**the most beautiful alien prince:** FUXK

**voltron's butthole:** FALSE I DON'T TAKE COLD SHOWERS ONLY HOT ONES

**meme lord supreme:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**voltron's butthole:** god i hate your entire family

**meme lord supreme:** god me too

**hunk got JUNK:** AJAJAAFJHAHAH

**gaylord:** so maybe that came out wrong

**meme lord supreme:** wheezes

**meme lord supreme:** that CAME OUT wrong

**meme lord supreme:** that he's all hard

**meme lord supreme:** geddit

**shiro da hero:** Aren't you 15

**meme lord supreme:** get over it, old man

**meme lord supreme:** 1934 year of birth lookin ass

**shiro da hero:** I need a drink.


	4. chemistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> voltron's butthole: u arent in the chat  
> gaylord: add me then  
> voltron's butthole: blasphemy  
> shirosbitch: the only blasphemy here is that we've stopped talking about me  
> the most beautiful alien prince: ?????  
> hunk got JUNK: what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya bitch is BACK

**Voltron Network**

_#castle-ship_

 **gaylord:** i'm so fuckign gay for brendon urie

 **gaylord:** fuxc 

 **meme lord supreme:** hello to u too, keith

 **shiro da hero:** Brendon Urie is a god

 **shiro da hero:** I'm not even lying when I say that he made me realize I'm not straight

 **gaylord:** WHEN HE SAYS "but i make these high heels work" IMS KMSFKSFK

 **shiro da hero:** DON'T THREATEN ME WITH A GOOD TIME IS SO GOOD 

 **gaylord:** I KNWOOWWWKNKSNKNKN

 **hunk got JUNK:** I never really could get into Panic! very much /: 

 **hunk got JUNK:** I tried

 **shiro da hero:** What did you listen to

 **hunk got JUNK:** Well once I was over at Lance's and he was playing something from an album with a white cover? 

 **gaylord:** too weird to live, too rare to die

 **shiro da hero:** It's good but not as good as Fever

 **gaylord:** ok but nothing is as good as fever

 **meme lord supreme:** consider: black parade

 **gaylord:** i'm probably gonna go deaf cause i'm blasting don't threaten me w a good time on repeat

 **shiro da hero:** Never was a big MCR fan

 **gaylord:** at full volume

 **meme lord supreme:** um blasphemy??

 **gaylord:** and i'm having a heart attack its so good

 **voltron's butthole:** i got a notif about brendon urie

 **hunk got JUNK:** You're like 5 mins late

 **voltron's butthole:** and i would jsut like to say im bi for brendon

 **voltron's butthole:** better late than never

 **hunk got JUNK:** You right

 **meme lord supreme:** let me reiterate

 **meme lord supreme:** consider: black parade

 **voltron's butthole:** emo music?? no thanx

 **gaylord:** i love mcr

 **gaylord:** what the fuck 

 **shiro da hero:** Rip Lance

 **voltron's butthole:** pop is where its at

 **meme lord supreme:** i was about to say mcr isnt emo but id be lying

 **shirosbitch:** did someone say gerard way

 **gaylord:** no

 **shirosbitch:** oh

 **shirosbitch:** well im here anyway 

 **gaylord:** anyway

 **gaylord:** what the fuck lance

 **meme lord supreme:** he angry, he need that k 

 **gaylord:** what kind of music do you listen to 

 **hunk got JUNK:** Pop

 **meme lord supreme:** like bubblegum? 

 **hunk got JUNK:** YES

 **voltron's butthole:** calm down its not bubblegum pop

 **hunk got JUNK:** YES IT IS

 **hunk got JUNK:** willa ford, kesha, brittney, shakira, bey, rihanna

 **voltron's butthole:**...

 **meme lord supreme:** consider: daft punk

 **gaylord:** i like daft punk

 **voltron's butthole:** god u don't have to disrespect me/the other queens

 **shiro da hero:** The other queens

 **shiro da hero:** So you're a queen

 **voltron's butthole:** only if you'll be my king * bats eyelashes * 

 **shiro da hero:** Inches away from Lance

 **voltron's butthole:** HEY

 **hunk got JUNK:** Smh Lance u can't flirt with Keith AND Shiro

 **meme lord supreme:** wrong chat

 **meme lord supreme:** I MENA 

 **hunk got JUNK:** JKFSNksngkNGK

 **voltron's butthole:** chat? what chat

 **gaylord:**. 

 **shirosbitch:** me @ all of u ( ͠° ͟ʖ ͡°)

 **the most beautiful alien prince:** Do u guys have another chat

 **meme lord supreme:** wanna be added to it

 **the most beautiful alien prince:** Yeah 

 **shirosbitch:** can i be added to it

 **meme lord supreme:** no

 **shirosbitch:** when will pidge ever get out of her hating matt phase

 **meme lord supreme:** it began the moment u started saying "holt up" 

 **shiro da hero:** So birth? 

 **meme lord supreme:** yes

 **hunk got JUNK:** I don't understand 

 **voltron's butthole:** i dont either

 **shirosbitch:** our last name is holt

 **meme lord supreme:** fuck u 

 **meme lord supreme:** u were supposed to let them be confused

 **hunk got JUNK:** ),: 

 **meme lord supreme:** sighs infinitely 

 **meme lord supreme:** i was gonna tell u anyway hunk 

 **voltron's butthole:** what about me

 **meme lord supreme:** no

 **gaylord:** i'm sorry, u gays have another chat

 **meme lord supreme:** U GAYS 

 **voltron's butthole:** no we don't hunk was lying

 **hunk got JUNK:** pidge is the one who outed it

 **voltron's butthole:** pidge was lying

 **shiro da hero:** What is the chat about

 **princessallura:** Gay probably

 **voltron's butthole:** gay? idk her

 **meme lord supreme:** yes gay

 **hunk got JUNK:** It's so gay I feel myself shifting to the other side

 **gaylord:** what the fuck 

 **voltron's butthole:** YES HUNK COME TO ME

 **gaylord:** us*

 **voltron's butthole:** but u arent in the chat

 **gaylord:** add me then

 **voltron's butthole:** blasphemy

 **shirosbitch:** the only blasphemy here is that we've stopped talking about me 

 **shirosbitch:** anyway

 **shirosbitch:** i'm a perfect human being

 **meme lord supreme:** (12.8)(x) = (250)(2.54) == _49.6 mL_

 **the most beautiful alien prince:**?????

 **hunk got JUNK:** what 

 **meme lord supreme:** SHIT

 **shirosbitch:** fucking nerd

 **meme lord supreme:** I THOUGHT LENNY FACE WAS ON MY CLIPBOARD BUT IT WAS CHEMISTYRGYRBFB

 **voltron's butthole:** chemistry made me feel like a straight man 

 **hunk got JUNK:** It was that terrible? 

 **meme lord supreme:** really? i love chem 

 **shirosbitch:** yeah we can tell u fucking nerd u have it copied

 **meme lord supreme:** i'm gonna fucking tell mom you're cyberbullying me

 **shiro da hero:** What is going on

 **shirosbitch:** FUCK SHE ACTUALLY YELLED FOR MOM

 **shirosbitch:** MOMS GONNA SEE MY @ I GOTTA GO 

 **@shirosbitch** is offline!

 **meme lord supreme:** fuck outta here 

 **@pidgeotto** is offline!

 **voltron's butthole:** fucc*

 **voltron's butthole:** oh too late

 **gaylord:** what just happened

 **hunk got JUNK:** This is the most exciting thing to happen all day 

 **shiro da hero:** This is Holt Culture

 **the most beautiful alien prince:** Why did i let matt join again

 **shiro da hero:** Your judgement was questionable that day?

 **the most beautiful alien prince:** Yes 

 **the most beautiful alien prince:** Should i make him leave?

 **shiro da hero:** Yes

 **voltron's butthole:** yes

 **hunk got JUNK:** Yes

 **gaylord:** eh he's kinda funny sometimes

 **gaylord:** whatever i don't really care

 **the most beautiful alien prince:** I'll let him stay

 **the most beautiful alien prince:** We need a janitor

 **hunk got JUNK:** Do we need THAT one tho 

 **the most beautiful alien prince:** Sure why not

 **hunk got JUNK:** Ok I guess

 **voltron's butthole:** we'll train him 

 **shiro da hero:** Like a dog

 **voltron's butthole:** ye

 **gaylord:** i love dogs

 **voltron's butthole:** ME TOO!!!

 **gaylord:** (:

 **voltron's butthole:** :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im uploading this in ap world history im about to get detention BTICH I LOVE U GUYS THANKS FOR READINGG SGSKNNK

**Author's Note:**

> again, thanks for reading. comment if u feel like it because it makes my day shine brighter than 1000 suns. c u next time


End file.
